


More Connell

by TheGardenOfEden



Series: Connell [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Connell (my oc), Domesticity, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Husbands, I have been sitting on this for so long, M/M, Married Klance, klance, literally just tooth rotting fluff, parent klance, so so so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenOfEden/pseuds/TheGardenOfEden
Summary: Deleted scenes from "we will call this place out home" that I finally got around to posting.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Connell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192574
Kudos: 15





	1. Breakfast

Keith was already in the kitchen when Lance came downstairs. Connell was too. Lance was not surprised at all. Keith was an early riser. Granted, if Lance tried to wake him up before he had gotten his full rest, Keith was very capable of becoming the grumpiest person ever. But he generally enjoyed being up early, and woke up naturally at an early hour most days. Connell was also an early riser, but in a more loud and excited way than Keith. While Keith liked to get up and tiptoe out of the room and maybe read a book or make a cup of tea until Lance woke up, Connell liked to jump onto the middle of his fathers’ bed and talk endlessly until Lance had no choice but to be awake anymore. Connell had learned after one too many early mornings that it would be more fun to go find Keith in the kitchen where he would even get a response this early in the morning, and simply wait for his Papa to wake up later.

This morning, Lance could smell the eggs from upstairs and his mouth watered when he saw Keith standing at the stove, watching nervously as Connell moved the spatula around the pan. He looked up at Lance’s entrance and the worry in his eyes faded a little.

“He asked me to let him make breakfast because apparently Hunk taught him, but I don’t know what I’m doing so I don’t know how to help,” Keith explained as Lance padded over to him. Lance laughed lightly and slipped an arm around his husband. He peered into the pan over Connell’s shoulder to see scrambled eggs that looked almost as if Hunk had made them himself.

"Don’t worry, he’s got this,” Lance smiled, “Hunk has taught him well.”

Connell grinned at this and looked up at them excitedly, “When I grow up, I want to work in Uncle Hunk’s restaurant.” Lance smiled at the idea. His son working alongside his best friend. He knew it was still early for Connell to really know what his future holds, but he was glad he had goals this big already.

“Uncle Hunk would probably love to have you work there,” Keith responded as he put his face in Lance’s shoulder.

“Of course he would,” Lance added, “he would be honored to have his star pupil in his staff.”

He could see Connell smile at that. He hoped his son held onto that dream.


	2. Morning

“Papa!” Connell’s voice cut through Lance’s slumber, and he woke with a start, moving to sit up. He blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the light.  
Connell giggled, and climbed onto the end of the bed.

“Hey bud,” Lance said groggily, “What’s up?”

Keith had gone to stay with Shiro and Adam for a weekend to help them move into a new house outside of the Garrison complex. Lance had opted to stay home since someone would have to watch Connell while they were there anyway. Unfortunately, that meant Lance had to wake up early every morning Keith was gone because their son was always wide awake by 9am.

Lance blinked at the clock as Connell climbed higher on the bed. The obnoxiously red numbers read 8:17am and he glared at them accusingly.

Connell sat down next to his father and looked up expectantly. Lance looked back sleepily, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

“You blinked!” Connell yelled suddenly, breaking the silence, and Lance gasped.

“That’s cheating!” He smiled at his son, “You have to at least tell me when it’s a staring contest!”

“Well too bad, I win,” Connell stuck his tongue out and then fell back against the pillows.

Lance laughed, “Okay fine, but we get to rematch when I’m more awake.” He pushed his fingers gently into Connell’s hair, “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, I woke up and I looked outside and then I came in here.”

Lance hummed in response and fell back onto the pillow himself.

“Are you hungry?” he asked

“Mmm no, not yet,” Connell decided. He then made a show of closing his eyes and splaying is arms out and letting his mouth hang open, and Lance laughed out loud.

“Connell, what are you doing?” he poked Connell’s cheek, who swatted his hand away.

“I’m not Connell, I’m Dad cause it’s his side of the bed, and I’m sleeping,” he proclaimed, before moving back into position. Lance let out a soft laugh and poked his cheek again. Connell giggles and swatted his hand again.

“Well Keith,” Lance grinned, “you look much smaller than you normally do, what happened? Do I have to tickle you back to normal size?”

“No!” Connell shrieked and jumped away from Lance just as Lance lunged at him, “No! Papa! I’m Connell! I’m Connell! Not Dad!”

Lance flopped back down onto the bed and Connell grinned devilishly back at him.

“What is that face for?” Lance asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

“I’m on your side of the bed now,” Connell proclaimed, grin growing wider, “Now I’m you.”

“Okay then, let’s see your impression of me sleeping,” Lance prompted quietly, settling into the bed next to him.

Connell let out a hysterical giggle before scooching forward and latching tightly onto Lance and shoving his face into his chest.

“I do not do that!” Lance protested, laughing, but he wrapped his arms around his son anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any inspiration to write other scenes I will, but no guarantees, I haven't written for this au in a long time.


End file.
